Family
by Yoon EunNa
Summary: Hanya cerita sebuah keluarga dengan semua kejadian dan masalah yang ada(sebagian aku masukkan pengalaman pribadi) Brothership TeukHeeHaeBum
1. Chapter 1

**Little : Family**

 **Summary** : Hanya cerita sebuah keluarga dengan semua kejadian dan masalah yang ada(sebagian aku masukkan pengalaman pribadi)

 **Main Cast : TeukHeeKyuHae**

 **Rated : T**

 **ini aku publik ulang karna yang kemaran ternyata salah publik ff,,, hehehh mian**

yang udah RnR d ff.Q yang baru ku ucapkan trimakasih,

sequel za?gak tau sih pengennya sih bikin tapi utang ff.Q numpuk heheeee

WARNING : kata-kata mungkin tak sesuai EYD, kesalahan tak terelakkan jadi harap di MAKLUMAT karna kesempurnaan hanya milik ALLAH semata.

 **FAMILY**

Pagi yang cerah dengan bertemakan burung-burung yang sedang berkicau,di sebuah rumah mewah di daerah elit di kawasan Seoul, dengan gaya dan arsitektur yang bergaya jaman sekarang, telah ramai oleh celotehan yang keluar dari bibir penghuni rumah tersebut.

"ya! bummie dimana hyungmu?" tanya seorang namja yang hampir mirip dengan yeoja.

"mungkin tidur" jawab namja berumur 7 tahun dengan nada dingin dan datar,sambil memakan nasi goreng buatan hyung tertuannya.

"hizz,,,yakk! kau-" belum selesai kata umpatan yang keluar dari bibir itu sudah dipotong oleh namja yang lebih tua dari mereka.

"sudahlah chulie,mungkin dia baru mandi" namja berlesung pipi itu yang memotong ucapan dongsaengnya yang di panggil chullie atau Park Heechul.

"tapi ini sudah jam berapa hyung?aiis anak itu-"

Geramnya seraya melesat meninggalkan meja makan. Percuma bicara pada hyungnya tertua itu jika ini menyangkut masalah dongsaeng satunya itu.  
Sedangkan sang hyung tertua panggil saja Park Jungsoo atau biasa dipangil Teuk, dia menghembuskan nafas lelah,karna dia tau akan ada perang dunia kedua kali ini, tapi dia juga agak lega setidaknya ada salah satu dongsaengnya yang menurutnya mudah diatur. Park Kibum,namja yang tadi dipanggil bummie.

Sedangkan dilantai dua benar-benar akan terjadi perang.

Dia Heechul,sedang menahan amarahnya .Bagaimana tidak,di saat semua anggota keluarga yang lain sudah rapi dan siap berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing ternyata masih ada salah satu dongsaengnya yang tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya tanpa terganggu oleh apa pun.  
Heechul menghampiri dongsaengnya tersebut dan membungkukkan badannya dan bibir tepat berada di atas kuping dongsaengnya dan dengan hutungan detik suara mebengkakkan telinga keluar dari bibirnya.

"BANGUUN PARK DONGHAEEE!"

Bukk!

Donghae namja yang tertidur tadi terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan sang pelaku peneriakan tadi hanya mengawasi dan memelototinya ketika Donghae merintih dan menggosok bagian tubuhnya yang sakit.

"cepat mandi,atau kau akan ku siram dengan air seember" ancamnya,dan Donghae segerah melesat menuju kamar mandi.  
Disisi lain Teuk memijat pelipisnya karna pusing melihat kelakuan aneh anggota keluarganya

Baik kita perkenalkan tokoh di cerita ini. Park Jungsoo atau Park Teuk namja berumur 15th yang sekarang ini duduk di bangku SMP kelas 3 sekaligus anak bungsu di keluarga Park. Berhati lembut dan bertanggung lesung pipi dan wajah yang bisa menipu orang lain yang belum mengenalnya (umur).

Anak kedua Park Heechul umur 14th, namja yang hampir mirip yeoja dengan mulut pedasnya yang tak pernah tahu tempat dan kondisi. Duduk di bangku SMP satu tingkat dibawah sang hyung.

Park Donghae dongsaeng yang suka bikin ulah,c engeng suka berkelahi bersama sahabat setianya. Duduk di bangku SD kelas 8th.  
Dan yang terakhir Park Kibum 7th kelas 3 SD. Satu-satunya keluarga Park yang pendiam,tak suka omong/bicara tapi terkesan dingin. Suka membaca, walau buku itu tebalnya minta ampun.

Apa ada yang bertanya dimana dan ? Mereka berdua meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat 3th yang lalu. Dari mana mereka makan? ayolah mereka anak dari keluarga PARK! salah satu kolongmerat dikotanya,dengan jumlah kekayaan yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit.

 **FAMILY**

Setelah pagi yang begitu cerah menurut semua orang dan pagi yang menyebalkan bagi Donghae.

Donghae bersama sahabat sejatinya Hyukjae atau biasa di panggil Eunhyuk dan Kibum, kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena rumah mereka dekat dengan sekolah, hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja. Mereka, tepatnya hanya EunHae beceloteh ria disepanjang perjalanan pulang, sedangkan Kibum hanya diam sebagai pendengar, mungkin atau hanya berguma "hemm" sebagai jawaban jika ada yang bertanya padanya.

Hingga.

Tunggguu!

Sebuah tong sampah jatuh menghadang perjalanan mereka dan pelakunya sedang memandang remeh mereka bertiga.  
EunHae yang mengenal mereka ' **pelaku penjatuhan tong sampah** ' bersikap was pada dan bersiap siap dengan hal yang mungkin akan terjadi sedangkan Kibum hanya bersikap cuek karna dia sudah biasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

Dan benar saja dalam hitungan menit perkelahian pun terjadi dengan 'pengadang' hanya menonton tanpa niat menolong hyungnya.

 *******

"yaaakkk...ada apa denganmu Park Donghae!" teria Heechul atau Park Heechul saat melihat EunHae pulang dengan wajah babak belur bahkan seragam putih mereka pun tidak kalas mengenaskannya dengan wajah mereka berdua. Tapi saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum kedua alisnya terangkat. Bingung, pasalnya wajah dan pakaian yang dikenakannya masih bersih hanya sedikit berkeringat saja.

"aww hyung aww lepas hyung sakit" tangan kecil Donghae berusaha melepas tangan Heechul yang menarik kupingnya,saat hyung crewetnya itu tau apa yang terjadi lagi,pasti berkelahi.

"dan kau" tunjuknya pada Eunhyuk,sedangkan Eunhyuk memandang takut wajah garang Heechul saat ini "cepat pulang kerumahmu" lanjutnya,dan sebelum melihat atau bahkan mendapatkan siksaan dari cinderela jadi-jadian hyuk langsung pergi pulang kerumahnya yang hanya berjarak 2 rumah saja.

Setelah memastikan Eunhyuk pulang Heechul memasaksa Donghae untuk mengikutinya tepatnya karena jeweran pada kupingnya otomatis dia akan mengikuti langkah sang hyung,sedangkan Kibum terus melangkah pergi bersikap acuh atas hukuman apa yang akan diterima oleh Donghae.

Kembali ke ini Heechul telah berada didalam kamar Donghae,tangan yang tadi setia menarik kuping kecil itu pun akhirnya terlepas,jelas terlihat kuping itu berwarna merah sekarang.

"hari ini kau dihikum,tidak boleh keluar rumah dan tidak ada kata makan!" kata yang keluar dari mulut hyung satunya ini seperti suara moster yang begitu menyeramkan bagi Donghae,dan Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

 ***Norma Prov End***

 ***Teuk Prov***

Huff lelah,badanku berasa remuk resika jika menjadi hyung dan juga calon presider dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea.

Ia,aku tahu umma dan appa tak mungkin tega membuatku seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka sudah meninggal 3th yang lalu otomatis tanggung jawab terbesar diserahkan kepadaku selaku anak tertua.  
Saat aku melangkah memasuki rumah, aku merasa aneh karna tak biasanya rumah besar ini begitu sepi,biasanya akan ada teriakan atau tawa dari dua dongsaengku hanya dua karna maknaeku tak pernah berteriak atau pun melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Tak ambil pusing aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang berada tepat di bawah tangga,mengapa aku memilih kamar ini, jawabanya sangat sederhana 'malas' jika harus naik turun tangga berbeda dengan Heechul dan Donghae yang begitu suka memiliki kamar di lantai dua, dan Kibum dia juga sama denganku bahkan kamarnya bersebelahan denganku.

"makan malam sudah siap!" teriakku memanggil semua dongsaengku, Heechul sudah turun dari kamarnya dia mengenakan pakainan santai saat ini, Kibum ku lihat dia memakai kacamata minusnya 'membaca' apa lagi.  
HeeBum sudah menduduki tempat mereka masing-masing di meja makan.

"chullie bantu aku membawa makanan ini ke meja" teriakku,

"nde hyung" saat ini aku memang masih didapur menyiapkan beberapa makanan yang lain.  
"bummiiee siapkan piring"

Aku senang melihat semua dongsaengku makan dengan lahap. Jangan dipikir kami tak mampu untuk membayar seorang cooky kami mampu hanya saja kami terbiasa melalukan pekerjaan itu sendiri.  
Tapi aku merasa kurang, ku amati sekali lagi kedua ?bukannya aku memiliki tiga dongsae?  
Ku hentikan acara makanku.

"dimana Donghae?" tanyaku pada kedua orang dihadapanku saat ini.

"dikamar"

"tapi chullie ini sudah jam makan malam kenapa dia tak turun-turun juga"

"aku menghukumnya hyung" kedua alis ku terangkat,apa yang dilakukan Donghae  
Heechul menghukumnya.

"dia melakukan kesalahan apa?hingga kau menghukumnya" tanyaku

"tadi pagi dia pulang dalam keadaan kacau dan aku yakin dia habis berkelahi hyung"

Tadi pagi?.Tunggu! ada perasaan was-was menyelimutiku.

"jangan bilang kau tak mengijinkannya makan" tanya ku memastikan,aku mohon chulli jangan bilang ia jangan,doaku dalam hati.

"aku memang tak mengijinkannya makan dan me- hyung!"

brakk!

Dengan cepat aku melesat menuju kamar Donghae,bahkan kursi yang ku duduki tadi pun tak terjadi apa pun,doaku tak kuperdulikan teriakan Heechul.  
Dengan tak sabar ku putar kunci yang bertenger manis di pintu bercat biru laut rapalkan semua doa yangku bisa,berharap tak akan terjadi apa pun pada salah satu lihat ada gundukan diatas kasur biru itu.

"hae-ah bangun changi apa kau tak mau makan" ku coba untuk membangunkannya dengan hati-hati walau jantungku terasa memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

tik

tik

tik

Tak ada jawaban hanya suara detikan jam yang ku dengar. Dengan kasar ku sikap selimut biru yang membungkus Donghae saat ini.

degg degg degg

"hae irona pali irona jangan buat hyung hawatir hae bangun buka matamu changi" ku tepuk-tepuk salah satu pipi Donghae.

Tanganku bergetar dan tubuhku seakan lemas melihat wajah Donghae saat ini,pucat,wajahnya begitu pucat dan kesakitan,serta kedua tangannya menekan perutnya

"pak Janggg!" teriakku memanggil sopir keluarga kami,beberapa saat kemudian pak Jang datang hampir bersamaan dengan Heechul dan Kibum,mungkin mereka berdua kaget dengan teriakkanku.

"bantu aku membawa Donghae kerumah sakit" tak ku pikirkan wajah takut dan hawatir pada Kibum dan Heechul yang ada di pikiranku sekarang membawa Donghae secepatnya kerumah sakit.

 **TBC**

Ini hanya cerita brothership, kisah keluarga dengan konflic-konflic yang selalu kita temukan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari iri, marah, cemburu, kesal, kecewa, canda, kasih sayang, manja dan lain-lain hanya cerita ringan cerita keluarga PARK, dengan Park Teuk si sulung yang baik hati, Park Heechul yang crewet, Park Donghae yang suka bikin ulah dan sibungsu Park Kibum yang pendiam sebagai pemainnya.

Eh aku juga mau sekalian tanya ni enakan mana yang aku publik dulu,

HaeBaby?

Sorry, I Love You Hyung?

Brotership?

FF kihae?

Wonhae?

Yehae?

plis bantu aku biar enak yang mana dulu yang ku prioritaskan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Little : Family**

 **Summary** : Hanya berisi cerita tentang keluarga Park. Semua masalah yang slalu kita hadapi dikeluarga akan ada disini. Marah, cemburu, iri, dan lainnya. Juga berisi pengalaman pribadiku.

 **Main Cast :** LeeTeuk, HeeChul, DongHae, KiBum (marganya aku rubah jadi Park), Lee Hyukjae dll-temukan sendiri.

 **Genre :** Family dan Tragedi

Status : Update(mengikuti mood dan juga keadaan)

WARNINGG!

Miss Typo(selalu), bahasa berantakan, kesalahan ketik dimana-mana. Yang tak suka diharap segerah HENGKANG sebelum bintitan.

Tidak untuk maksud apa-apa, tidak untuk di perjual belikan apa lagi komersial. Yang ada aku malah keluar uang banyak dan terkuras waktu serta pikiran!, tak apalah untuk penyaluran hoby.

 **.**

 **.**

.Sebelumnya akan ku beritahu kenapa aku anggap ni FF yang menang.

Karena kebanyakan tu milih lebih dari 1, jadi aku anggap tidak sah!. Tapi MAKASIH buat yang udah milih, dan SELAMAT buat yang pilihannya kepilih.

Jangan marah dan kecewa za kan ini cuma permainan.

.

.

Balasan untuk yg RnR

Kuroi Ilna : di Chapter ini ada jawabanya kok, sidongdong sakit apa,

a : Uadh lanjut kok

Ikan : Jangan panggil aq thor, panggil Eunna aja Za,,, ya udah selamat membaca chinggu

HilmaExotics : ni ah lanjut

Fishy lover : hhahhah haebaby dah end ni baru sempet lanjut,, ok jangan hwtir

Fitriyana883 : Sakit! baca aja d chap ini ..emmm mungkin , lama fiitttt...lama dapt ilhamnya,, ni FF lama dari fb langsung tak Copy tanpa edit.

kyuhae : ni dah lanjut, hat ?! mata low g kemasukan gajahkan!? atau mata gue? aq juga suka brothership. Tau1? Chari aja sendiri #Plaakk

Guest : nde

haebaragi : Sakit ati karna gua putusin #PD My hany bany Swety bukannya bandel tapi bebel (?) hehhe baru sadar kalau salah tulis judul

: Ni ff jadul dan udah jamuran yang langsung gua COPY PASTE tanpa EDIT daari FB gue,,, Gue g alasan tapi ini **kenyataan**

YJSeolf : gomawo dah suka ide.x...saran yg baik slalu di tampung kok..ni dah lanjut

ahhh males ngomong banyak-banyak langsung aja za

.

.

.

.

.

 **FAMILY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ok! SLAMAT MEMBACA,~~

Park Teuk kelas 3 SMP (umur tebak sendiri)

.

HeeChul 2SMP (umr 1th d bwah Teuk)

.  
DongHae 3SD (umur kira2 sendr)  
.

.  
KiBum 3SD (1th d bwah Donghae tp karna pernah lonct kelas jdi sekelas dengan Hyungnya)

.

.

.

.

Radang usus. Memang penyakit yang tak berbahaya asal mematuhi nasehat yang Dokter berikan.

Dan jika salah satu larangan dilanggar maka akan seperti ini akibatnya. Rumah sakit menjadi tempat tinggal keduanya.

Seperti yang terjadi pada Donghae saat ini. Tertidur lemah dengan selang infus yang menancap dipergelangan tangannya. Tak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan diatas bangsalnya, selain menekan-nekan remot tv untuk mengurangi kebosanan.

Tapi tetap saja tak akan bisa berlangsung lama karna pada jam-jam segini hanya ada acara berita dan gosip yang menghiasi layar kaca.

"uh~ bosan" keluhnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tak ada yang menemaninya karna hyung serta dongsaengnya sedang berada disekolah masing-masing.

"huff~" karna terlalu bosan dan sepi, kini ingatanya berseliweran silih berganti. Dan saat kejadian kemarin menjadi prioritasnya.

Saat dimana dari siang sampai menjelang malam ia dikurung oleh hyung keduanya dikamar. Memang sih dia tak akan menyalahkan, karna ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan hyungnya saat itu. Jika saja alasan ia berkelahi untuk pamer otot.

Tapi, ia tak mau membuat keluarganya tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Donghae tak mau menambah beban hyung tetuanya yang kini sudah menjadi kepala keluarga dan juga mengurusi perusahaan diusia mudanya.

Krieek

Pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka dan menampilkan sulet yeoja berumur paruh baya dengan setelan berwarna putih.

"bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya suster tadi sambil mengecek selang infus dan menulis sesuatu dibuku yang ia pegang.

"lebih baik sus, kapan aku pulang?"

"syukurlah, itu bukan wewenangku. Tanyakan dokter jika nanti memeriksamu?" kata suster

"tapi aku sudah merasa sehat sekarang sus"

"kau baru saja melewati masa kritis, ada baiknya kau istirahat" sang suster mencoba bersabar menghadapi pasiennya.

"tapi, aku bosan disini sus" Donghae membujuk suster, bahkan kini ia hampir menangis karna keinginanya tak dikabulkan, kalau saja pintu itu tak terbuka dan menampilkan namja berusia dua puluhan.

"ada apa ini suster ma?" tanya sang dokter saat melihat pasiennya akan menangis.

"dia ingin cepat pulang dok." jawab suster sambil menyerahkan buku yang tadi dipegangnya.

"benarkah?" dokter bertanya dengan isyarat pada Donghae, setelahnya memeriksa hasil pemeriksaan suster tadi.

"kau baru saja melewati masa kritismu anak manis" dokter berusaha bersikap manis.

"tapi aku bosan disini dok, tak ada hyung juga tak ada chingudeul, aku ingin bermain dok" donghae menyurahkan isi hatinya.

"baiklah..." putus sang dokter berperawakan China ini "jika besok kondisimu sudah lebih baik, dua hari lagi kau boleh pulang. Bagaimana?" tawar sang Dokter.

Donghae nampak berpikir-dengan gaya imut. "baiklah, tapi dokter harus janji dulu" putus Donghae setelahnya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"yaksoke" jawab Dokter sambil menyambut jari kelingking pasien kecilnya. Sedang sang suster sedang tersenyum di belakang Dokter karna untuk kesekian kalinya pasienya tertipu. Memang tak ada pasien yang sadar jika sudah ditipu oleh dokter, kenapa?

Hahaha, ayolah dari hasil pemeriksaan yang dilihat dokter tadi, menunjukkan bahwa kondisi Donghae sudah sehat, hanya butuh istirahat saja. Dan pantaskan jika suster tadi tersenyum, ingat hanya tersenyum dan tertawa dalam hati saja ok! Jika tidak pasienya akan langsung tahu kebohongan dokter ini.

Donghae tersenyum senang mendengarkan keputusan dokter barusan.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa tujuh hari sudah kejadian menegangkan di keluarga Park itu terjadi.

Pagi yang hangat seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, terlihat dikeluarga Park.

Yang berbeda hanya hyung kedua dikeluarga itu lebih perhatian pada dongsaengnya yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sisulung yang melihat momen itu tersenyum simpul sedang si Magnae hanya melirik sekilas dan melanjutkan acara makannya lagi.

"cukup hyung, ini sudah terlalu banyak" cegah Donghae saat Heechul hyungnya ingin menambah nasi goreng lagi kepiringnya padahal nasinya baru habis seperempatnya saja.

"kalau begitu tambah telurnya saja" putus Heechul, tapi sebelum garpunya menyentuh dadar telur didepannya, sebuah suara datar dan terkesan dingin menghentikan pergerakannya.

"aku sudah kenyang" semua hanya bisa melongo dan terpaku.

Kriekk

Suara kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar dan "aku berangkat" kata datar keluar dari mulut si magnae.

"eh bummie, tung-gu aku" Donghae yang tersadar lebih dulu segerah menyelesaikan sarapanya dan berlari mengejar Kibum.

Hah hah hahh

Nafas Donghae terasa kembang kempis saat sudah berhasil menyusul Kibum.

"bum hah mmie, hah hah kenapa tak menungguku" kata Donghae sambil merangkul pundak Kibum.

Kibum risih dengan tingkah Donghae ini dan melepas rangkulan dipundaknya.

"kita kan sekelas bummie dan kau menggal-" Donghae kecewa pada Kibum yang melepas rangkulannya dan tak mau menjawab perkataanya, tapi sebelum selsai dia berkata sebuah teriakan mengistruksinya.

"DONGHAE!" seru namja sepantaran mereka yang berada cukup jauh dibelakang.

"hyukkie!" seru Donghae senang saat melihat sahabatnya yang memanggil "palli!" imbuhnya sambil memberi isyarat agar sohibnya itu berjalan cepat.

"kau meninggalkanku hae," protes Hyukjae karna Donghae tak menunggunya untuk berangkat bersama kali ini.

"mianhae, tak akan ku ulangi hyuk" sesal Donghae. Dan mereka pun terlarut dengan obrolan yang selalu ada saja untuk dibahas. Tanpa menghiraukan seseorang yang kini sudah jauh didepan.

Siang yang membosankan menurut Donghae, tak ada yang membuat bosannya hilang.

Siaran tv sudah ia ganti setiap detiknya tapi tak ada satu pun acara yang ia sukai. Cemilannya pun sudah habis.

Bosan~

"bummie aku bosan~" keluhnya pada satu-satunya manusia yang ada didekatnya.

"bummie~ kau tak mendengar ku?" rajuk Donghae saat Kibum tak merespon ucapannya.

"bummiee~"

Donghae kesal kenapa Kibum tak mau menjawab perkataanya. Ia sih, dongsaengnya ini memang anti yang namanya 'MENGOCEH' tapi berkata satu dua kata saja tak apa kan?

Karna tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Donghae melempar remot tv ke sofa didekatnya. Tak keras karna niatnya hanya menaruh, tapi dengan cara cepat. Melirik sekilas apa yang dilakukan dongsaengnya.

"..." Donghae merengut dan memanyunkan bibirnya karna ternyata Kibum sedang bermain-main dengan kitap sakralnya-buku setebal 4cm. Apa sih yang asik dari membaca kitab itu?. Sudah tak ada gambarnya, adanya cuma deretan kata-kata yang membingungkan buat menurut Donghae.

Donghae berjalan ke samping Kibum, tapi Kibum seakan tak perduli dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"bummie~ ayo kita main..." kata Donghae sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanan Kibum.

"bummie~ ayolah, aku bosan~, kita main petak umpet atau kejar-kejaran, kita-" Donghae mengoceh panjang kali lebar. Menawarkan berbagai jenis permainan yang menarik untuk mereka mainkan. Tapi belum selsai daftar permainan yang ia sebutkan, Kibum lebih dulu melepas tautan tangan di lengannya. Dan setelahnya  
beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Donghae melongo, tak bisa berbuat apapun. Yang ia lakukan hanya menggerutu akan sikap dongsaengnya itu.

Tok tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu utama menghentikan aksi menggerutunya. Siapa yang bertamu?

"NUGU!" songot Donghae. Udah bosan, Kibum tak mau di ajak main, ada tamu juga. Ah~ bikin orang pengen marah-marah.

"ini hyukkie hae~" jawab seseorang di balik pintu.

"hyukkie!~" teriak Donghae girang, mengetahui sahabat terbaiknya datang berkunjung.

.  
.

.

.

.  
"HAKK HHAH HAKH HAKH" teriakan lepas menggema di kediaman Park. Barang-barang sudah tak ada pada tempatnya lagi. Jejak-jejak kaki yang berlumpur sudah tercetak lantai.

Dua namja kecil yang kita kenal bernama Donghae dan Hyukjae kini sedang asik bermain perang bantal di ruangan tengah keluarga Park.

Buk buk buk buk

hah hahh Hahh Hahh

Kibum kesal kenapa hyungnya itu main begitu ribut sekali. Bahkan konsentrasi membacanya kini sudah hilang, lantaran suara ribut dan tawa yang menggema disetiap penjuru rumah.

Kibum keluar kamar dengan perasaan kesal bercampur marah. Pemandangan pertama yang ia liat BERANTAKKAN!. Kapas bertebangan diudara dan jejak penuh lumpur mengotori lantai.

Buk buk hah hah buk hahahh

"kau kena hyuk!" itu suara Donghae yang kegirangan karna berhasil memukul Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merasa pasrah terkena pukulan Donghae. Kenapa? Senjatanya sudah habis. Tak ada lagi bantal diruangan tengah ini.

"kau kalah hyukkie! Aku-" kata-kata Donghae terhenti ditengah jalan karna ada sebuah tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Kibum.

Ya, Kibum pelakunya dan Donghae mematung ditempat.

"cukup! Bereskan semua ini" perintah Kibum kepada sang hyung. Dingin dan tegas, terkesan tak ingin printahnya ditolak.

"weo bumm-" Donghae hendak protes, tapi Kibum sudah lebih dulu memotong.

"bereskan! Atau ku adukan pada Jongsu hyung" ancamnya.

Donghae? Kesal? Tentu!. Itulah cara yang Kibum sering lakukan kalau ia ingin perintahnya dituruti. Mengancam!. Donghae sebal sendiri. Kenapa dongsaengnya jadi tukang adu sih.

"adukan saja, kau memang suka mengadukan.." tantang Donghae.

"..." Donghae melipat tangannya didepan dada, mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memalingkan muka ketika tak ada satupun kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kibum.

"..." Kibum tak bicara-terlalu membuang tenaga menurutnya. Ia tarik tangan Donghae yang terlipat. Menariknya agar segerah membereskan kekacauan yang diciptakan.

Tapi Donghae meronta. Tak terima akan perlakuan Kibum ini. Ia ada hyungnya, kenapa Kibum memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"lepaskan aku Kibum, aku ini hyungmu. Lepaskan aku" Donghae meronta dan terus meronta, berharap lepas dari cengkraman Kibum.

Kibum kualahan akan tingkah Donghae ini. Cengkramannya melonggar dan membuat Donghae terlepas dengan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tubuh kecil itu terhuyun kebelakang, menabrak sebuah benda hias yang terpajang disana.

Prang!

Benda berbahan keramik itu pecah tak berbentuk akibat tersenggol saat Donghae akan jatuh.  
Harga puluhan juta won yang dibilang berharga dan langka, kini hanyalah sebuah pecahan yang tak berguna. Benda penuh kenangan dan teramat berharga

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PARK DONGHAE!" suara penuh amarah terlontarkan Jongsu anak pertama di keluarga Park.

.

 **T.B.C**

.  
Gimana? Penasaran? Apa makin membosankan?

.

.

dikit?.

.

.

.jangan protes!

.

.

.

.otak gue kurang Fitamin NEMO #UKNOW  
.

.

Ok memang ini bukan asli pengalaman pribadiku. Aku hanya mengambil poin-poin tertentu saja dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah fanfic.

Aku hidup dengan keluarga lengkap. Terlahir no 3 dari 7 bersaudara. Disatu sisi aku nyaman bergaul dengan teman-temanku dari pada saudaraku,mungkin karna hanya aku anak perempuan disitu. Ada kalanya aku ingin mendapat perhatian lebih dari orang tuaku, seperti pura-pura sakit. Dan karna termasuk anak tua di keluargaku, aku sering mengancam jika perintahku tak segerah dikerjakan oleh adik-adikku. Di sini aku bukan berada di posisi Donghae, disini aku mengambil semua posisi. Sebagai yang muda ataupun yang menjadi panutan. Sebagai yang berkuasa juga yang disiksa.

Ah~jadi curhat. Sudahlah yang penting RnR za, biar semangat ni wiritannya eh maksudnya ngetik FFnya.,

.

.

Lupa,,,yang FF ku baru yang itu tu,,,rencananya mau ku buat Chapter bukan 2shoot, mau gak? hahhahhh ternyata dah banyak yang tau siapa SAME d ff itu,,,,yg blom baca MONGGO baca sebelum ketinggalan #NUmpangPROMO


	3. Chapter 3

**Little : Family**

 **Summary** : Hanya cerita sebuah keluarga dengan semua kejadian dan masalah yang ada(sebagian aku masukkan pengalaman pribadi)

 **Main Cast : TeukHeeKyuHae**

 **Rated : T**

yang udah RnR d ff.Q yang baru ku ucapkan trimakasih,

sequel za?gak tau sih pengennya sih bikin tapi utang ff.Q numpuk heheeee

WARNING : kata-kata mungkin tak sesuai EYD, kesalahan tak terelakkan jadi harap di MAKLUMAT karna kesempurnaan hanya milik ALLAH semata.

.

.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxox

.

.

.

.

 **Prang!**

Benda berbahan keramik itu pecah tak berbentuk akibat tersenggol saat Donghae akan jatuh.  
Harga puluhan juta won yang dibilang berharga dan langka, kini hanyalah sebuah pecahan yang tak berguna. Benda penuh kenangan dan teramat berharga

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PARK DONGHAE!" suara penuh amarah terlontarkan Jongsu anak pertama di keluarga Park.

Donghae menegang. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya itu.

 **Degg**

Tubuh kecil itu secara perlahan mundur saat melihat tatapan yang biasanya bak malaikat, kini menatapnya bak setan. Tak jauh beda hyung keduanya juga memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"bu-bu-kan a-ku hyu-ng" suaranya bergetar takut. Jujur saja dia-Donghae paling takut kalau hyung tertuanya marah.

"a-ku tak senga-ja, bu-kan a-ku" ulang Donghae saat jarak dengan kedua hyungnya menipis.

Plakk!

Suara telapak tangan dan pipi saling beradu menambah ketegangan yang ada.

"APA YANG BUKAN AKU!" Heechul berteriak marah, amarahnya kini tak bisa dicegah siapa pun lagi. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau ia akan mengontrol emosinya. Tapi dia tak akan memaafkan orang yang telah merusak benda peninggalan ummanya.

"hikg aku hikkg tak sengaja hyung" Donghae sesegukan, sungguh baru pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan perlakuan sekasar ini dari keluarganya, dengan kesalahan yang tak sepenuhnya salahnya.

"kau berani mengelak HAH!"

"tapi bukan aku Jungsu hyung, hikg bu-kan hikg bukan salahku"

"kau jelas-jelas salah tapi kau masih tak mengaku kesalahanmu?"

"aku memang salah hyung, tapi tadi Kibum yang-"

"kau berani membawa nama Kibum?" Heechul tersulut emosi.

"bereskan semua kekacauan yang kau buat!, dan mulai detik ini kau tak boleh keluar dari kamarmu tanpa ijin dariku!" Jungsu pusing akan tingkah dongsaeng satunya ini. Tepatnya tak menyangka akan senakal ini.

Sisulung keluarga Park itu pergi diikuti Heechul dibelakangnya.

Kini hanya menyisakan Donghae, Hyukjae dan Kibum disana. Kibum? Walau memang ia tak salah atau tak sengaja. Tapi, harusnya ia tak diam saja dan melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Donghae.

"biar ku bantu hae" Hyukjae yang sejak tadi diam mematung menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Tangan yang baru akan memunggut pecahan guci didekatnya itu terhenti oleh sebuah suara.

"ANI!..pulanglah hyuk" Donghae mencegah sahabatnya untuk membantunya.

"ani hae, aku juga salah hae, jadi aku harus dapat hukuman juga" Hyukjae kekeh. Memang kalau dipikir-pikir dia juga salah. Kalau saja dia-Hyukjae tak kerumah Donghae semua ini tak akan terjadi.

"aku yang salah hyuk, kau pulang saja, aku bisa membereskan semua ini..." Donghae, entalah apa yang ia rasakan kini. Bahkan tak ada lagi isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hyukjae mengalah, mungkin ada baiknya dia pergi dari sini.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Hyukjae, Kibum pun ikut pergi dari situ. Tapi bukan pergi dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Karna nyatanya walau ia pergi ke kamarnya, masih ada sedikit celah yang sengaja ia sisakan untuk melihat Donghae. Disatu sisi dirinya tak tega melihat Donghae mendapat hukuman, tapi di sisi lain dia juga takut kalau kena marah kedua hyungnya.

Donghae tetap pada kegiatanya memungut pecahan.

"awww!..." jeritnya saat tangannya tertusuk pecahan. Tapi Donghae tak perduli, ia biarkan jemarinya berdarah dan tatap menyelesaikan tugasnya sambil menahan perih.

.

.

.  
 **-NIGHT-**

.

.

.

Malam ini, suasana menjadi kaku dan terkesan dingin. Tak ada celotehan atau pun canda tawa yang biasa menghiasi. Hanya suara piring dan sendok yang saling beradu. Para maid yang melihat keheningan ini tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"aku selsai,." Donghae. Dia menyudahi makan malamnya yang hanya ia aduk-aduk sedari tadi.

Tapi sebelum ia dapat beranjak pergi suara perintah dari hyung tertuanya terdengar.

"duduk!, habiskan makananmu.."

"aku sudah kenyang..." timpal Donghae yang terkesan tak mau menurut.

"habiskan, atau ku paksa makanan itu masuk keperutmu" itu Heechul. Kata yang terdengar pedas dan kejam. Donghae duduk kembali dan memakan makanannya lagi- tepatnya memaksa makanan yang berada dipiring untuk berpindah kedalam perutnya.

Kriieek

Suara gesekan kaki kursi dengan lantai terdengar, mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke satu arah. Kibum.

"kau belum menghabiskan makananmu bummie..." Heechul berkata saat Kibum mulai beranjak pergi.

"aku sudah kenyang hyung, ada banyak tugas yang harus segerah ku selsaikan" Jungsu dan Heechul. Mereka mengangguk paham, dan membiarkan Kibum pergi.

"kau lihat Kibum hae, dia dongsaengmu. Tapi, dia bisa berfikir lebih dewasa dari pada dirimu hae..." Jungsu mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. Menandakan ia telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"kau harusnya mencontoh dirinya, apakau tak malu sekelas dengan dongsaengmu?" Heechul menambahkan.

"tapi aku tak tinggal kelas hyung" Donghae membantah. Ia paling benci kalau sudah dibanding-bandingkan seperti ini.

"memang tak tinggal kelas. Tapi jangan sampai kau menjadi adik kelasnya suatu saat nanti"

Pranggg...!

Donghae benci. Dia muak kalau sudah dibangkan-bandingkan. Memang dia tak sepintar dan serajin Kibum tapi dia tak pernah mendapatkan nilai merah.

"kembali Donghae!" Heechul berteriak memanggil. Tapi percuma, karna Donghae sudah jauh meninggalkan ruang makan.

"huf~~" Jungsu membuang nafas beratnya. Semua kejadian ini membuatnya lelah. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk memikul tanggung jawab sebesar ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, apa ia tega membagi beban berat ini pada dongsaengnya. Menjadi direktur utama di Park Crop diusia belia membuat mitra bisnis keluarganya ragu akan kinerjanya. Bahkan para dewan juga banyak yang memandang sinis dan berusaha untuk menjatuhkannya. Itu kenapa ia kini dituntut untuk bersikap tegas, berwibawa dan dewasa diusianya yang harusnya ia gunakan untuk belajar dan menikmati masa mudanya. Hidup ribuan keluarga berada di pundaknya. Ia tak boleh lemah.

Belum selsai masalah perusahaan kini, salah satu dongsaengnya telah membuat ulah. Bukan, ia tak akan memasalahkan dengan harga gucinya. Tapi permasalahannya guci itu adalah benda kesayangan eommanya- .

"sudahlah hyung, jangan dipikir terlalu dalam" Heechul mencoba menenangkan.

"aku tahu chulie, tapi kali ini Donghae sulit dimaafkan" Jungsu memijat pangkal hidungnya. Pusing.

"dia masih kecil hyung, mungkin, ia benar-benar tak sengaja..."

"sudahlah chulie, aku pusing memikirkannya" Jungsu yang kini mendapat peran sebagai kepala keluarga Park memilih pergi dari pada kepalanya pecah.

Kini hanya menyisakan Heechul disana. Ia terdiam, termengu memikirkan keadaan keluarganya yang harus berubah 180 derajat semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

.

.

.

.

 **-FAMILY PART 3-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.  
Hari ini suasana Junior Scool berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya. Sang biang ribut atau anak paling aktif disini kini diam tak seperti biasa. Membuat teman yang lain memandang aneh padanya.

Hyukjae. Sang sahabat yang kata orang kembaran tak identiknya itu juga tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membuat keceriaan kembali diwajah Donghae.

"minum?" Hyukjae menyodorkan sekotak susu rasa vanila pada Donghae, yang sejak tadi duduk diam memandang kecendela tanpa minat. Bel tanda istirahat sudah berdering lama dan Hyukjae tak yakin Donghae membawa bekal atau pun pergi kekantin.

"..." Donghae diam tak merespon. Ia juga tak melirik sama sekali

minuman favoritnya itu.

Hyukjae tahu percuma. Tapi, tak salahkan mencoba. Beberapa meter dari sana. Kibum sedang membaca buku acuh akan semua kebisingan yang ada disekitarnya.

Ada sesuatu yang kurang tapi, entah ia pun tak tau apa itu. Rasanya sesuatu itu begitu berharga tapi apa.

Bukk

Kibum menutup kasar buku favoritnya. Membuat yang lain berlonjat kaget. Dan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi lagi dihari ini. Seorang Park Kibum menutup buku favoritnya disaat jam istirahat. Aneh. Fenomena yang langka. Kenapa? Ayolah ini sangat jarang sekali.

Mengabaikan semua itu. Kibum menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan pasang mata yang memandangnya aneh, dengan bisik-bisik yang tentu diabaikan Kibum.

Hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Membuatnya berada ketempat yang amat jarang ia datangi karna tingkat kebisingannya. Kantin.

Sama dengan tadi. Puluhan pasang mata juga memandang aneh padanya.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang berada ditengah-tengah kantin. Wow. Apakah dia benar-benar ingin jadi pusat perhatian? Entahlah.

Dan Kibum juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Apa? Dia juga bingung.

Memakan makanan yang tadi ia pesan dengan perasaan aneh. Kenapa kebisingan dikantin malah membuatnya tenang?.

Makin aneh.

Tapi sudahlah yang penting nafsu makannya kembali. Tak seperti dirumah pagi tadi. Makan yang hanya beberapa sendok saja.

.

.

.

.  
 **-FAMILY PART 3-**

.

.

.

.

Menurut perintah. Kini Donghae hanya duduk dikamarnya saja. Tak ada niat untuk keluar dari kamarnya barang selangkah pun.

Nemo. Ikan dengan garis putih orange itu menemani kesunyian kamar miliknya. Ikan kesayangan pemberian eommanya di hari ulang tahunnya.

Krieekk

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang ingin dihindari Donghae untuk saat ini. Kibum.

"weo?..." tanya Donghae yang tadi sempat melirik tamu dikamarnya. Dan kini ia-Donghae kembali melihat pergerakan ikan kesayangannya.

"apa tak boleh aku ke kamar mu?..." tak menjawab Kibum malah balik bertanya.

"..." diam. Donghae acuh dan membiarkan Kibum berbuat semaunya.

Kibum duduk diri dikasur dengan pandangan yang menyusuri setiap jengkal ruangan. Biru langit, warna yang tenang dan indah menjadi dominan di ruangan ini.

Berbagai macam mainan khas anak-anak bertebaran di setiap sudut ruangan. Dengan jumplah jauh lebih banyak dari pada miliknya yang bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"kau tak keluar?..." tanya Kibum mencoba mencairkan suasana sunyi diantara keduanya. Memang benar ia suka suasana yang sunyi dan damai, tapi entah kenapa kini rasanya ada yang kurang kalau tak mendengar celotehan dari salah satu hyungnya ini.

"keluar? Walau pun bisa akan ada yang mengadukanku nantinya" sinis Donghae.

"nugu?"

"seseorang yang bahkan hanya diam saja saat orang lain dihukum oleh perbuatan yang tak dilakukannya sendirian"

"apa maksudmu sebenarnya Hae!" Kibum yang merasa disindir Donghae tanpa sadar tersulut emosi. Hae? Memang dari dulu ia tak pernah memanggil Donghae dengan embel-embel hyung. Karna menurutnya-Kibum Donghae itu lebih manja dan sikapnyalah yang membuatnya tak pantas dipanggil hyung.

"tak ada maksud apa pun" jawab Donghae yang terkesan dingin.

Kibum kesal. Niatnya tadi ia mau meminta maaf pada Donghae, tapi kini?

"kalau kau kemarin tak memberontak, tak mungkin penganganku terlepaskan? Dan semua itu tak akan terjadi kan!" Kibum membela diri.

"aku tak akan memberontak kalau kau kemarin tak menyeretku!"

"aku menyeretmu karna kau tak mau membersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat!"

"tapi aku ini HYUNGMU!, aku lebih tua darimu!" Donghae benci diperlakukan seperti kemarin oleh dongsaengnya, apalagi itu didepan orang lain-Hyukjae. Donghae memang selalu salah, tapi tak harus menyeretnya jugakan? Donghae begitu malu,sebagai dongsaeng harusnya ia-Kibum tak boleh berbuat seperti itu kan?.

"hyung? Sikapmu saja lebih kekanak-kanakan dari pada aku, dan kau juga jauh lebih manja. Pantaskah kau ku panggil hyung?" sinis Kibum yang telak menusuk hati Donghae.

Donghae diam. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia membalikkan badan, menatap marah pada sosok Kibum. "walau bagaimana pun aku hyungmu. Aku lebih tua darimu"

"tapi? banyak orang yang menganggap kau adalah dongsaengku?"

"..."

Donghae tak bisa menjawab. Memang benar. Orang diluar sana sering mengira ia dongsaeng Kibum. Karena Kibum dengan sikap santainya terlihat lebih dewasa dari pada dirinya yang manja dan nakal.

"pergi! Kalau kau hanya ingin menghinaku!"

"kau mengusirku karna aku bicara jujur?"

"jujur?"

"nde! Aku bicara jujurkan?" bangga Kibum.

"jujur? Kenapa tak kemarin saja kau berkata jujur pada Jungsu hyung dan Heechul hyung?"

"..." Kibum diam.

"kau takut mereka marah padamu kan? Hahhah walau kau jujur tapi kau penakut kan?" ejek Donghae yang melihat Kibum tak menyahuti perkataanya. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat ikan kesayangannya berenang kesana-kemari lebih menyenangkan dari pada berdebat dengan Kibum.

Kibum marah, kesal dan malu karna tak bisa membalas kata-kata Donghae yang tak lebih pandai dari pada dirinya. Harga dirinya jatuh terluka.

Kibum kesal, ia ingin Donghae juga merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan kini.

Pranggggg~

Donghae membatu. Air jatuh membasahi lantai. Makhluk kecil tak berdosa berusaha bertahan hidup ditempat yang tak seharusnya.

.

.  
 **T.B.C**

.

Hai~ #lambai2AlaMissDunia

masih ingat Eunna? Kagak ya? Tapi nunggu lanjutan ni FF kan?

Gimana makin pasaran atau gimana?

Yang kemaren minta momen KiHae, noh udah gue kasih kan!

Oh aku lupa. Sorry yang kemaren REVIEW kagak bisa ku bales satu-satu. Tapi aku dah baca kok.

 **R.E.V.I.E.W please~**


	4. Chapter 4

Mianhae gak bisa bales komenan kalian. Terimasih yang sudah berkenan Review. Kata-kata bijak kalian adalah semangatku.

 **Little : Family**

 **Summary** : Hanya cerita sebuah keluarga dengan semua kejadian dan masalah yang ada(sebagian aku masukkan pengalaman pribadi)

 **Main Cast : TeukHeeKyuHae**

 **Rated : T**

yang udah RnR d ff.Q yang baru ku ucapkan trimakasih,

sequel za?gak tau sih pengennya sih bikin tapi utang ff.Q numpuk heheeee

WARNING : kata-kata mungkin tak sesuai EYD, kesalahan tak terelakkan jadi harap di MAKLUMAT karna kesempurnaan hanya milik ALLAH semata.

.

.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxox

.

.

 **Chapter Sebelumnya**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae tak bisa menjawab. Memang benar. Orang diluar sana sering mengira ia dongsaeng Kibum. Karena Kibum dengan sikap santainya terlihat lebih dewasa dari pada dirinya yang manja dan nakal.

"pergi! Kalau kau hanya ingin menghinaku!"

"kau mengusirku karna aku bicara jujur?"

"jujur?"

"nde! Aku bicara jujurkan?" bangga Kibum.

"jujur? Kenapa tak kemarin saja kau berkata jujur pada Jungsu hyung dan Heechul hyung?"

"..." Kibum diam.

"kau takut mereka marah padamu kan? Hahhah walau kau jujur tapi kau penakut kan?" ejek Donghae yang melihat Kibum tak menyahuti perkataanya. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat ikan kesayangannya berenang kesana-kemari lebih menyenangkan dari pada berdebat dengan Kibum.

Kibum marah, kesal dan malu karna tak bisa membalas kata-kata Donghae yang tak lebih pandai dari pada dirinya. Harga dirinya jatuh terluka.

Kibum kesal, ia ingin Donghae juga merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan kini.

Pranggggg~

Donghae membatu. Air jatuh membasahi lantai. Makhluk kecil tak berdosa berusaha bertahan hidup ditempat yang tak seharusnya.

.

.

 **Family Next Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

.  
 *****************Heechul Prov*** ************

.  
Sungguh. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan. Tubuhku rasanya ingin remuk semua. Kasur. Tidur. Kasur. Kasur. Tidur. Itu yang ku inginkan. Langkahku terasa berat saat menaiki anak tangga. Ah ini yang membuatku kadang berpikir untuk pindah kekamar bawah saja.

Brang.!?

Bunyi pecahan benda mengagetkanku yang sudah berada di ujung tangga. Dan aku yakin bunyi itu berasal dari kamar disebelah kamar milikku.

Braakk!

Ku banting dengan kekuatan penuh pintu yang tak berdosa itu.

"apa lagi yang kau hancurkan PARK DONGHAE!..." teriakku pada pemilik kamar. Tapi ada yang aneh disini.

Kibum?

Apa yang dilakukan dia disini?

Aneh?

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Park Kibum memasuki kamar Park Donghae.

"hae, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku melembut pada dongsaengku yang kini duduk diam mengawasi ikan pemberian almarhum umma bergerak resah mencari air.

.

 **.**  
 ***Heechul Prov End***

.

 ***********Normal Prov*** ***********

.

"nemo butuh air. Ya nemo butuh air!" Donghae menjawab sambil mengambil ikan badut itu dan segerah menaruhnya ketempat yang ada airnya.

Gelas minum. Ia itu ada sedikit air kan?. Donghae menaruh ikan badutnya disana, tapi?. Kenapa ikan itu jungkir balik?. Diam. Dan tak bergerak. Apa yang-

Grepp...

Heechul langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae begitu tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"hik... hik.. hik... nemo. Kenapa nemo diam hyung? hik.. hikk... hyung... nemo.. TIDAK NEMO TAK BOLEH MATI...!" Donghae menangis histeris didalam pelukan Heechul.

"ujilma.. Hae, hyung akan membelikanmu nemo yang baru" Heechul mencoba membujuk Donghae agar berhenti menangis.

"apa benar?" jawab Donghae di sela-sela isaknya.

"nde tentu saja.." jawab Heechul yakin dan bersyukur Donghae luluh dengan bujukannya. "bahkan kau bisa memilihnya sendiri" sambungnya.

Donghae melepaskan dekapan Heechul. "apa kau juga bisa membuat umma memberikanku ikan itu lagi hyung?"

Heechul tak tahu maksud perkataan Donghae.

'umma memberikanku ikan lagi?'

Degg!

Umma mereka sudah tak ada. Lalu, bagaimana bisa umma memberi ikan seperti itu pada Donghae?.

"hae~" Heechul memelas.

"APA KAU BISA HYUNG!" Donghae berteriak marah dihadapan Heechul, hyung keduanya ini.

"hyung...?" Heechul kehiangan kata.

"LALU KENAPA KAU BERKATA SEOLAH KAU BISA MEMBELI DUNIA INI!" Donghae kalap, dia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada orang yang tak salah.

"kalian pergi dari sini.." kata Donghae dengan nada normal tapi Heechul tahu adiknya ini sedang mencoba menahan tangis juga marahnya.

"hae~" suara Heechul terdengar lirih.

Buukkk Sreet..

Donghae tak memperdulikan panggilan Heechul, dia langsung mengubur dirinya diatas kasur dengan selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuh kecilnya.

Heechul menyerah, dia keluar dengan lesu. Sedang Kibum? Entahlah kapan anak itu pergi dari situ Heechul tak perduli tapi ia harus tahu kenapa akuarium itu bisa pecah.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini suasanan makan malam menjadi berbeda dari pada malam-malam sebelumnya. Manusia yang biasanya heboh dan super aktif kini diam bak patung.  
.

.

.  
 ***Kibum Prov***

.

.

Kenapa malam ini suasananya berbeda? Ada apa? Kenapa? Jungsu hyung? tak banyak bicara seperti biasa, Heechul hyung? Mungkin malas. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke depan. Menatap seseorang yang duduk tepat dudepanku. Donghae?

Dia diam. Tak mengoceh seperti biasa. Hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan tanpa minat. Ada apa dengannya? Apa karna ikan jelek itu? Dasar anak kecil, karna ikan jelek saja murung. -Kibum tak sadarkah kau juga masih anak kecil, sok dewasa eoh- Tapi tak apalah, bukankah ini yang ku inginkan, kedamaian tanpa kebisingan di rumah ini.

"jangan mengaduk-aduk makanan hae" suara Jungsu hyung mengagetkanku. Ku alihkan perhatianku kearah Jungsu hyung sesaat dan kembali lagi ke Donghae.

"emm..." dia hanya berguma tak jelas. Apa maksudnya?

"jika tak lapar tak usah makan!" itu aku yang bicara. Ada apa? Apa aku salah? Kenapa kau melotot kearahku ikan cucut?

"aku kenyang!" katanya. Sambil terus menatapku. Dasar ikan cucut, kalau tak lapar kenapa harus turun segala.

"kembali makan hae" Hah? Kenapa Jungsu hyung mencegahnya? Jelas-jelas sedari tadi dia hanya memaikan makanannya saja. Bukan itu tandanya ia tak lapar? Lalu kenapa dia malah dicegah pergi?

Krekkk

Donghae sepertinya tak perduli. "habiskan makananmu atau ku paksa makanan itu masuk ke mulutmu!" ancam Jungsu hyung.

"aku tak lapar..!" kenapa ikan cucut ini berbicara dengan malas seperti itu.

"hyung tahu apa yang terjadi, Heechul sudah memberitahu semuanya pada hyung. Jadi habiskan makanmu sekarang hae"

Deggg!

Mengatakan semua? Apa Heechul hyung juga mengatakan kalau aku yang memecahkan aquarium itu? Tidak mungkin! Heechul hyung kan tak melihat kalau aku yang memecahkan aquarium itu, jadi untuk apa aku takut.

"..." anak itu tetap tak mau menuruti perkataan Jungsu hyung malah pergi.

"PARK DONGHAE!" suara Jungsu hyung meninggi. Kenapa Jungsu hyung harus semarah itu? kalau dia tak lapar ya biarkan saja toh yang kelaparan dia juga.

"..." diujung tangga sana Donghae terdiam sesaat, tak menjawab dan langsung pergi.

"sudahlah hyung.." Heechul hyung mencegah Jungsu hyung yang ingin menyusul Donghae.

"tapi Chulie?"

"Donghae pasti sangat sedih hyung. Bagaimana pun juga ikan itu bukan sembarang ikan. Pemberinyalah yang membuat ikan itu special" jelas Heechul hyung.  
Ia, karna ikan itu pemberian ummakan hyung? Kenapa hanya dia yang mendapat hadiah saat itu hyung? Aku juga ingin.

"kau benar chulie, tapi kalau kalau dia sakit lagi bagaimana?" Jungsu hyung mencemaskan ikan Cucut itu?

"akan ku antarkan makanan untuknya nanti hyung, kau tenang saja!" hah! Apa-apaan ini?

"baiklah..."

"aku- selsai" kataku dingin dan setelah mengatakan itu aku pergi begitu saja.

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk sesaat. Kenapa kalian tak mencegahku? Cegah aku hyung?

Tapi percuma jeritan dalam hatiku tak sampai telinga mereka. Buktinya sampai pintu kamarku tertutup pun mereka tak mengejarku. Kenapa kalian tak mencegahku seperti kalian mencegah ikan cucut tadi?

.  
 ***Kibum Prov END"**

.

.

.

.  
 ***************Normal Prov*** ******

Terkadang jalan pikiran seseorang itu aneh. Bilang 'tidak' di mulut tapi 'ia' di hati. Menyukai sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak disukai. Agar mendapat sanjungan atau pun perhatian dari seseorang yang sebenarnya selalu memperhatikannya.  
Rasa cemburu, iri, sayang dan cinta terkadang berbaur menjadi satu tanpa tahu rasa apa yang dirasakannya.

.

.

.  
 **T.B.C**

.

.  
Pendek?  
Ide mentok bukkkk!  
Next Cap diusahain panjang deh.  
Sorry lama posnya.  
Emmm...kekurangan mod nulis ni heeeehe  
Jika ada yang tak dimengerti silahkan ditanyakan...

Gunakan bahasa yang baik!

RnR Please...


	5. Chapter 5

**hanya cerita kehidupan sehari-hari sebuah keluarga Park.**

 *****Part sebelunya*****

"aku- selsai" kataku dingin dan setelah mengatakan itu aku pergi begitu saja.

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk sesaat. Kenapa kalian tak mencegahku? Cegah aku hyung?

Tapi percuma jeritan dalam hatiku tak sampai telinga mereka. Buktinya sampai pintu kamarku tertutup pun mereka tak mengejarku. Kenapa kalian tak mencegahku seperti kalian mencegah ikan cucut tadi?

 **.**  
 ***Kibum Prov END"**

 **::**

 **::**

Pagi ini Donghae menjadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya membuat Eunhyuk heran. Karna sediam-diamnya Donghae kalau bersamanya pasti akan menanggapi perkatannya. Tapi pagi ini? Bahkan Donghae tak membalas sapaanya.

"kau ada masalah eoh?" Eunhyuk bertanya saat bel istirahat sudah terdengar.

Donghae diam, jadi Eunhyuk berinisiatif memuar tempat duduknya agar dapat berhadapan langsung dengan Donghae.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"kau sakit gigi hae?" Sungmin. Namja bergigi kelinci ini ikut bertanya. Mungkin ia mulai aneh dengan sifat Donghae yang tak biasa ini. Aneh karna seorang Park Donghae diam dan menjadi murid alim.

"ani" jawab Donghae akhirnya.

"lalu kenapa kau diam eoh?" kini Sindong yang bertanya. Anak gendut penyuka makanan yang menjadi salah satu teman Donghae, walau tak sedekat Eunhyuk sih.

"hanya ingin" ayolah Hae, jangan menjawab seperti itu. Kau tak tahu bagaimana ketiga sahabatmu ingin mencekikmu.

"kau sekarang sombong hae, tak seperti Donghae yang dulu" Sungmin berkomentar. Yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"..." Donghae tak perduli. Dan kini ia malah membuka sebuah buku dan membuat ketiga temannya bertanya-tanya.

Bagi ketiganya suatu keajaiban seorang Park Donghae membaca buku dijam istirahat.

"hae kita kekantin ia. Aku lapar" Sindong mengelus perutnya petanda ia sedang menahan lapar.

"aku sudah kenyang" tolak Donghae membuat ketiga temanya bertambah kacewa karna Donghae yang mereka kenal tak akan pernah menolak ajakan mereka kekantin.

"sudahlah mungkin Donghae sedang tak berselera hari ini" Eunhyuk menarik sebuah kesimpulan dan di balas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"kalau kau mencari kami. Kami ada dikantin hae" pesan Sungmin sebelum mengikuti kedua temannya yang sudah berada di depan kelas.

Sampai bayangan ketiganya sahabatnya tak terlihat Donghae masih saja setia membaca sebuah buku bersampul coklat tua, tanpa tahu ada sepasang mata yang memandang iri kepadanya.

.

.

.  
KRIIINNGGGGGG!...

Bel panjang pertanda jam pelajaran telah usai berkumandang, disambut dengan suka cita oleh seluruh murid yang ada disana.

"apa hari ini kita akan ke games senter?" Sungmin bertanya pada ketiga temanya yang sedang membereskan peralatan belajar.

"mianhaeyo, aku tak bisa Minnie, eomma menyuruhku langsung pulang hari ini" Sungmin cemberut mendengar penolakan Shindong. Tapi Sungmin langsung melirik Eunhyuk. Bertanya lewat sarot matanya. Sedang Eunhyuk yang mengerti arti tatapan Sungmin balas melirik Donghae.

"hahh~" Sungmin mengembuskan kasar nafasnya "baiklah lain kali kalau begitu" pasrah Sungmin karna pembatalan rencana kali ini.

"aku pergi!" Donghae sudah membereskan peralatannya berpamitan untuk pergi tanpa mengidahkan teman-temanya.

"tunggu aku Hae!" teriak Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sudah berada didepan pintu. Baik itu Sungmin maupun Shindong menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan sedih. Sedang seseorang yang sejak tadi menjadi pendengar setia disana mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan amarah yang dirasakannya.

"Park DONGHAE!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil merangkul Donghae dari belakang.

"kau aneh akhir-akhir ini?, kau ada masalah dengan hyungmu?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk barusan membuat langkah Donghae berhenti sejenak dan hal itu sudah menjelaskan pada Eunhyuk kalau pemikirannya benar.

"apa lagi yang hyungmu itu lakukan?" Eunhyuk.

Hahh~

Donghae menghembuskan nafas panjang, Eunhyuk tahu Donghae akan segerah menyeritakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kibum memecahkan aquariumku..." pandangan mata Donghae menerawang jauh didepan. Eunhyuk tahu arti aquarium itu bagi Donghae, dan kini ia ikut bersedih.

"kenapa Kibum bisa setega itu hae?"

"aku juga tak tahu, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan hyuk!?" Donghae menangis.

"kenapa kau tak memberi tahu kedua hyungmu hae?" Eunhyuk.

"hyungku sudah tahu hyuk, dan mereka bilang akan membelikanku ikan yang baru"

"benarkah? Apa mereka tak menghukum atau setidaknya memarahi Kibum?"

"ani!"

Eunhyuk geram. Kenapa hyung Donghae bertindak tak adil begini. Saat Donghae memecahkan guci saja Donghae dimarahi habis-habisan dan di hukum, padahal Kibum juga bersalah waktu itu. Kini gilairan Kibum yang jelas-jelas bersalah, mereka tak menghukumnya.

"mereka pilih kasih hae" Eunhyuk kini tahu hal apa yang membuat sahabatnya seperti ini. Siapa yang tak sedih jika diperlakukan tak adil dikeluarganya sendiri.

"WOW! Park Donghae sedang menangis rupanya" sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya.

"Taekyeon aku tak bersemangat berkelahi sekarang" Eunhyuk yang mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Lee Eunhyuk anak koruptor sedang tak mood berkelahi rupanya" ejek salah satu teman Taekyeon. Tiga orang teman Taekyeon yang lain tertawa mendengar ejekan itu.

"jaga ucapanmu Wooyoung!" marah Donghae. Jika ingin tahu alasan Donghae sering berkelahi adalah ini. Tak ada teman yang tahan jika temanya diejek orang lainkan?. Dan berita tentang appa Eunhyuk yang korup sebenarnya hanya kesalah pahaman saja, bahkan pihak pemerintah dan polisi sudah membebaskan appa Eunhyuk dan meminta maaf atas kesalahan mereka yang salah tangkap. Tapi tak sedikit orang yang tak mengerti hal itu. Berfikir kalau berita itu benar dan appa Eunhyuk menipu pemerintah agar dapat dibebaskan.

"apa? Memang benar yang dikatakan Wooyoung!"

"tapi itu hanya kesalah pahaman dan polisi bahkan sudah membebaskan appa Eunhyuk" bela Donghae.

"hahah appanya menggunakan uang korupsinya agar dapat bebas, benarkan teman-teman" dan mendapat anggukan dari teman-teman Taekyeon.

"appaku tak seperi itu!" Eunhyuk yang tak terima appanya dihina langsung memukul wajah Taekyeon dan perkelahian itu pun terjadi disebuah gang yang jarang dilewati orang.

Bukk buk bukk...

Perkelahian yang tak seimbang itu pun terjadi. Dua lawan lima. Dan Donghae harus melawan tiga orang teman Wooyoung dan Taekyeon. Sedang Wooyoung dan Taekyeon berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk.

Braakkk...

Tubuh kecil Donghae menabrak tembok setelah salah satu lawannya mendorongnya.

"Ukgh ugkhh..." Donghae merasa dadanya sesak apalagi setelah perutnya mendapat pukulan yang cukup keras.

"DONGHAE! AKKKK!" Eunhyuk melihat kearah Donghae yang kini sedang meringkuk memegang perutnya dan hal itu membuatnya lengah, kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Wooyoung. Wooyoung memukul pipi Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk jatuh.

"HAHHAAH...! Ikan cucut seperti kalian tak akan pernah menang melawan kami" sombong Wooyoung saat melihat kedua lawannya kini sudah kalah.

"AKKHK!..." Donghae menjerit sekeras-kerasnya saat kaki Wooyoung menginjak punggung tangannya.

"Dong- uhg hae" Eunhyuk tak kuasa melihat Donghae. Andai ada Sungmin dan Shindong mungkin kondisi mereka tak seperti ini.

"tolong kami...siapa pun tolong kami..." doa Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"HAHHAHAHA..HA HA HAAA..." tawa mereka semakin keras kala melihat Eunhyuk yang kembali terjatuh saat berusaha berdiri.

Kelimanya tertawa puas akan keberhasilan mereka kali ini sampai salah satunya berhenti tertawa karna melihat seseorang yang melewati mereka.

"bukankah dia dongsaeng dari anak ikan ini?" pertanyaan anak berperawakan China itu membuat Taekyeon ddk berhenti tertawa dan melihat kearah yang ditunjuk temannya.

"kau benar Nikchun, dia adalah adik dari anak ikan ini!" kata Wooyoung sambil menendang kaki Donghae.

"HAJAR!" teriak Taekyeon mengomando teman-temannya.

"la-ri uhg Kibum...!" Donghae berusaha berteriak pada Kibum untuk lari, tapi percuma karna Wooyoung ddk sudah mengepung Kibum.

Donghae tak berani melihat aksi pengeroyokan terhadap Kibum, ia tak tega karna bagaimanapun juga Kibum adalah dongsaengnya, jadi Donghae memilih menutup matanya saja.

"AAKKK...!" jeritan kesakitan terdengar. Tapi itu bukan suara Kibum.

"hae buka matamu. Dongsaengmu hebat hae" suara Eunhyuk terdengar. Donghae takut tapi dia juga penasaran dengan kondisi Kibum saat ini.

"OMO!" Donghae kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kibum. Dongsaengnya yang pendiam itu bisa mengalahkan Taekyeon dan kelima temannya seorang diri? Astaga.

Donghae mencoba berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kibum, sedang Taekyeon ddk sudah pergi melarikan diri.

"gwe ugh chanayo Bummie?" Donghae mendekat kearah Kibum untuk mengetahui kondisinya. Tapi sayang Kibum menepis tangannya.

"dasar lemah" kata Kibum dingin.

Donghae menahan gejolak dalam dadanya. Niatnya tadi ingin berterimakasih atas bantuan Kibum kali ini tapi, perkataan dingin itu membuat niatnya pupus.

"aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Itu saja" dan Donghae pergi setelah berkata seperti itu. Membuat Eunhyuk berlari kearah Donghae, karna Donghae hampir saja tumbang kalau dia tak memapahnya.

Kibum sendiri sekarang. Berdiam diri bak patung. Tangannya terasa sakit begitu juga beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tapi saat mengingat wajah melongo Donghae dan Eunhyuk tadi rasa sakit itu jadi hilang.

Kibum tersenyum. Tipis. Sangan tipis bahkan hampir tak terlihat kalau ia sedang tersenyum saat ini.

"aku menolong Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Dan mereka berterima kasih kepadaku?" Kibum berbicara sendiri.

"aku MENOLONG ORANG.." Kibum berteriak heboh seperti orang gila .

.

.  
"APA YANG kau ajarkan pada DONGSAENGMU Park Donghae!" Jungsu menyambuat kedatangan Donghae dengan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja. Eunhyuk yang tadi memapah Donghae ikut bergetar takut melihat hyung tertua Donghae ini.

"a-a-ku-" Donghae tergagap menjawab.

"AKU APA! Kau tak bisa menjaga dongsaemu! atau ini yang kau ajarkan pada KIBUM PARK DONGHAE!" Heechul turut memarahi Donghae yang bahkan masih berada diteras.

"a-kuu-"

"hyung kecewa padamu hae. Hyung pikir kau bisa berubah, tapi hyung salah. KAU NAKAL. KAU BERANDALAN, HYUNG MALU MEMILIKI DONGSAENG SEPRTIMU!" bentak Jungsu.

"hyu-ngg~..." Donghae ketakutan. Air matanya sudah menganak sungai dari tadi. Donghae tahu ia salah, tapi kenapa hyungnya tak mau mendangar penjelasannya.

"a-ku hik memang nakal hyung hik. aku memang berandalan hik hik. Tapi aku tak pernah ingin menjadi DONGSAENGMU!"

Brukkk...

Donghae berlari kedalam rumah. Menabrak tubuh Heechul tanpa meminta maaf dan langsung mengunci diri didalam kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Heechul maupun Jungsu.

"sekarang kau pulang" Jungsu mengusir Eunhyuk bahkan sebelum Eunhyuk sempat membuka suara untuk membela Donghae.

.

.

.  
Malam ini bulan dan bintang bersembunyi dibalik awan. Bunyi binatang malam tak terdengar sama sekali. Sunyi dan sepi.

Srakk... wwuss... wuuusss... Krakk takkkk kratttak krataaaakk

Angin berhembus kencang. Membuat ranting-ranting pohon bergoyang. Sebelum hujan bercampur angin datang membawa hawa dingin menusuk tulang.

Tubuh kecil Donghae bergetar takut. Diluar hujan bercampur angin dengan petir serta kilat menjadi pemeriahnya. Donghae takut kilat, apalagi petir. Dulu ummanya akan datang memeluk erat tubuhnya disaat seperti ini, tapi kini? Orang tuanya telah meninggal dan kedua hyungnya membenci dirinya.

Tubuh kecilnya menggigil kedinginan kala jendela kamarnya terbuka karna terpaan angin. Perutnya kosong sejak siang tadi. Membuat tubuhnya lemas, dan lagi badannya yang sakit akibat pukulan Nikchun ddk. Ingin meminta tolong pada siapa pun diluar sana tapi, Donghae takut.

Karna tak tahu berbuat apa Donghae memilih membungkus seluruh tubuhnya kedalam selimut berdoa semoga petir dan hujan cepat reda.

Kamar disamping kamar Donghae. Heechul tak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya walau tubuhnya sudah menyuruhnya tidur. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Heechul. Sepertinya penting? Tapi apa? Dia sudah berusaha mengingat tapi tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"ahhh..! Terserahlah. Aku tak perduli. Pasti sesuatu yang tak penting" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan setelahnya dia menarik selimut hingga keujung dagu.

.

.

.

Tubuh kecil Donghae bergetar takut. Diluar hujan bercampur angin dengan petir serta kilat menjadi pemeriahnya. Donghae takut kilat, apalagi petir. Dulu ummanya akan datang memeluk erat tubuhnya disaat seperti ini, tapi kini? Orang tuanya telah meninggal dan kedua hyungnya membenci dirinya.

Tubuh kecilnya menggigil kedinginan kala jendela kamarnya terbuka karna terpaan angin. Perutnya kosong sejak siang tadi. Membuat tubuhnya lemas, dan lagi badannya yang sakit akibat pukulan Nikchun ddk. Ingin meminta tolong pada siapa pun diluar sana tapi, Donghae takut.

Karna tak tahu berbuat apa Donghae memilih membungkus seluruh tubuhnya kedalam selimut berdoa semoga petir dan hujan cepat reda.

Kamar disamping kamar Donghae. Heechul tak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya walau tubuhnya sudah menyuruhnya tidur. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Heechul. Sepertinya penting? Tapi apa? Dia sudah berusaha mengingat tapi tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"ahhh..! Terserahlah. Aku tak perduli. Pasti sesuatu yang tak penting" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan setelahnya dia menarik selimut hingga keujung dagu, tanpa ambil pusing tentang hal yang ia lupakan itu.

Sedang di lantai bawah, baik Jungsu mau pun Kibum tak bisa tidur karna suara gemuruh diluar sana. Ada sesuatu hal yang pasti akan mereka lakukan jika disaat seperti ini. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mencegah mereka untuk turun dari ranjang hangat.

"ada Heechul disana, jadi untuk apa aku kesana" Jungsu kembali membungkus tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"untuk apa aku perduli, dia sudah besar. Jungsu hyung dan Heechul hyung pasti sudah tidur dengannya. Uuhh dasar manja!" Kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti kedua saudaranya.

Sedang orang yang mereka pikirkan kini menggigil kedinginan menahan rasa takut akan bunyi mengelegar diluar sana.

 **T.B.C**

 **::**

 **::**

Sorry jika lama. Entahlah,, kenapa kalau ngetik tinggal bagian akhirya tu terasa Malas, Kehilangan Mood atau mungkin kehilangan ide.

ah tau ah. aku malah bingung sendiri.  
Ok RnR please.


End file.
